Messed Up Wedding
by Story-Goddess
Summary: Sharpay doesn't want Troy and Gabrriella to marry, so she tries to break them up. When she fails, she agrees to marry Zeke. When Troy finally comes to his senses, will it be too late? Zekepay, Troypay, Troyella, Chaylor, Ryella, Zeke / OC
1. Will You Marry Me?

**HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL: Messed Up Wedding**

Summary: _Sharpay doesn't want Troy and Gabrriella to marry, so she tries to break them up. When she fails, she agrees to marry Zeke. When Troy finally comes to his senses, will it be too late? (Zekepay, Troypay, Troyella, Chaylor, Ryella, Zeke / OC)_

Disclaimer: _I do not own HSM, if I did I'd be directing not writing (duh) !_

Rating: _K, Some scences may include mild sexual references_

Author: _Story-Goddess_

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Will you marry me?**

Gabriella Montez, a teen about 17 years old, cruised around the Albequerque mall. She was waiting for her boyfriend, Troy Bolton. He had called her to meet at the Cool Cafe about twenty minutes ago ans had still not arrived. She was getting a little pissed off, so decided to shop around for a bit.

Her turqouise blue mobile phone rang and she quickly fished it out of her purse. "Hello, Gabriella Montez speaking." She said, sweetly, "Who is this calling?"

"Your sweetest boyfriend." The caller answered, putting on his sweetest, innocent voice. "Who's very sorry for being late."

Gabriella giggled, "Troy! You're finally here! So I'll meet you at the cafe?"

"Actually, Gabby," Troy stated, secretly smiling. "Theres been a change of plans. Meet me by the alley in...ten minutes."

"Don't be late!" The brown-haired girl added, "Promise?"

"Promise." Troy agreed. "Well see ya in ten minutes, Kay?"

"Sure. Bye, Troy."

"Bye, Gabby."

The brunette grinned, and entered one of her favourite spots. She figured she'd have enough time to visit one last store, before meeting Troy. Gabriella walked through the doors of 2-2 Much, hoping she'd find a dress for the Universities Spring Prom. Troy would probably ask her, because she knew he didn't want to go out with Sharpay Evans again.

Sharpay Evans and her twin, Ryan Evans, were the richest and most popular seniors in the school. They lived a life of luxury in a four story house and personal maids to do every job they wished...even homework. Everyone though Ryan was gay, but Gabriella actually thought he was pretty cute and if she wasn't going out with Troy, she'd definitely ask him out.

He liked her, though. Gabriella could feel that since the day at the pool after Troy's practice run with his new basketball team at Lava springs but she could also feel Sharpay's wild crush on Troy. She suspected she wasn't all that mean, but that was just her, not the entire student body, especially not Chad and Taylor.

Chad Danforth was Troy's best friend and Sharpay's mortal enemy. He wasn't comfortable with Troy having a girlfriend, so he tried to break them up. Taylor McKessie was her own best friend and Chad's 'girlfriend' but from afar it looked more like they were fighting mates.

Gabriella picked up a white dress, with a pink peticoat inside, which slightly stuck out. It had a thin sleeve, like a strap, and right under the breast area, a pink belt, with a black strip on it. The white had been patterned with different coloured flowers and streaks.

"Perfect." She mummured, before walking into the changing room.

Later, she picked a low platform, milky white, pair of shoes with a bow on it and with her T necklace and a purple flower clip, she looked like a goddess. She checked the time, she still had three minutes. So she hastily purchased her items and ran out of the shops with the shopping bag in her hand.

As she approached the alley, she slowed down, wondering why Troy had asked her to meet here. Maybe he was going to ask her to the prom, after all it was almost the end of their time at East High's University and the prom would be held in a week or so's time, right?

She neared the alley and felt a sharp pull, she was about to scream, but was cut of by Troy's warm lips, pressing against hers. She let go, breathing a gasp of sharp air, Troy's kisses were always so passionate that Gabriella never wanted to let go, but she had to.

"Hey babe." Troy whisphered, his breath tingling her ears.

Gabriella smiled and replied. "Hey Troy. So what did you call me here for?"

"Well..." Troy began then he crouched down, or that's what it looked like in the dark.

The brunette stood there, patiently as Troy pulled out a velvet box and flicked it open. "Gabriella, I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?"

Troy thrust the ring box to her as she scremed, "YES!! YES I WILL TROY!"

He smiled and put the shiny, diamond ring on her finger. "We are now engaged. So, does this mean we are going to the prom together?"

"Duh."

"Well see you fionce."

"Bye, sweetcheeks."

The kissed eachother on the cheeks, before heading off their own ways. As Gabriella walked to her home, she couldn't help but feel excited. Her first ever boyfriend was now her soon-to-be-hsuband! She couldn't wait until tommorow, she could show her ring off and then during free period, they could pland the perfect wedding!

As the soft spring breeze blew her hair she smiled and whisphered, "Yes!"

* * *

D'ya like it? The first few chapters are Troyella but will ease into Troypay and Ryella. R&R! Please don't flame unless it's ideas or improvements I can make. I think it's a bit short. Thanx, Enjoy reading.

XX Story-Goddess


	2. Impressions

**Chapter Two**

**Impressions**

It was another morning at East High University and Gabriella woke up earlier than usual. She wanted to make an impression on her one day old fiance, just to be sure he didn't back out before their wedding day. Gabriella took a shower, while humming the tune to Miley Cyrus's song: _I can't wait to see you again_.

Meanwhile, a few blocks away, Sharpay was up already and picking out her outfit for the day. Her brother was a room away, snoring like a rhinosaurus. Sharpay had given up on waking him up since he was such a deep sleeper. She walked up to her closet, which was split into to humongus sides, each with a shiny, mirrored sliding door.

She opened the left one, which was filled top to bottom with girly colours. Skirts, tops and high-heels. The pink list was endless! She quickly picked out a pink dress with a black belt across her waist. Sharpay paired it with pink high-heels and a white head-band. She put two little gold earrings on her ears and walked out of her room, prepared for the eventful day ahead of her.

Troy wasn't very active like Ryan. He slept until 8:20, when his very very angry mother barged in, demanding him to get ready. Boys don't take very long to get ready, they don't take a shower (unless you are Ryan) until the evening and they throw on whatever they can find, which is usually basketball jerseys.

Mr. Chad Danforth, though who was only a few metres away from the university, was as stinky as a ten year old dead bug. He didn't bother to take a bath so sprayed some deoderant all over his brown skinned body. He frizzed up his hair, which didn't take long, grabbed his skateboard and keys, then he was off! Wow, that was quick!

Braniac, Taylor McKessie was also ready but was in no rush to go to school. She was in her, super organized room doing...math sums. Not just any math sums, superly boring and dull_ algebra_ exstention sums, which to her, was the most thrilling thing in the seven seas. Booorrrrinnnnggg!

Well let's hope the rest of the East High student body was doing better! Lila Pierce, one of East High Universitys' best cheerleaders, woke up with a big smile on her face. She had almond coloured hair which was very curly. Lila had a fussy and refine taste in food, that's why she had a crush on one of the best cooks, with posters of him plastered across every wall of her room.

Jason, Kelsi and Zeke met up with their friends (including Sharpay and Ryan) so they could walk into the University together. Sharpay locked arms with Troy and Zeke. Troy linked arms with Gabriella while Zeke with Lila (who was at one end). Gabriella linked arms with Ryan, who linked arms with Kelsi, who linked with Jason (the other end).

They were all dressed in different colours, making them stand out, giving everyone the impression that the gang was the best and most popular. They smiled as they walked in together, arm in arm. They seperated to go to their lockers and Troy and Gabriella were bubbling.

"I asked her!" Troy burst out to the guys.

Chad nodded, "So what'd she say, dude?"

Jason Cross rolled his eyes. "Dude! What do you think she said? No?"

Chad, Jason, Troy and Zeke did this weird secret handshake and gave eachother sloppy high-fives. Before heading for the changing rooms before Basketball Practice. Ryan watched from afar, jealous written across his face. As Troy walked into one of the cubicles and felt the ice cold water drop down his back, how much luck Gabby was having.

Taylor was completely ecstastic and so was Kelsi, but Sharpay got this weirdly jealous look on her face and quietly lingered away from the group. She met her brother at the theatre and their she burst into un-sharpay-like tears. Water flowed all over her face and wailing, she put her head down, with Ryan's comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We can't let this happen!" Sharpay burst out, suddenly. "We've got to break them up!"

Ryan shook his head, "No way, sis."

The blonde haired Ice Queen rolled her cyrstal blue eyes. "C'mon Ry, we all know you like Gabriella."

"Yeah," her brother nodded, admittingly, "but does she like me?"

"Good question."

Ryan gave her a _I told you so_ look and sighed, sitting back down at the judging table. Meanwhile, Sharpay was pacing the room, racking her brains for a way to break them up. Quietly, Ryan pulled out a little red box an peeped inside it. There was a diamond ring, sitting on a velvet cushion. The box was engraved with the words _Gabriella_. Ryan had intended to give it to the brunette back at Lava Springs, but Troy had taken him from her, _again_. Ryan scrunched up his hand into a fist, oh how he hated that basketball _jerk_.

Sharpay smiled, lost in her own thoughts. Oh how she loved that basketball star. She kept on pacing then sat down next to her loyal brother, who quickly snapped the ring box and put it away, into his school bag, down under all the photos of Gabriella, his ever-so-long crush and now his enemies fiancee.

"I've got it!" Sharpay exclaimed. She leant over to Ryan and whispered the plan into his ears.

Ryan jumped up, astonished. "Sharpay that's the best idea I've ever heard! You're the best!"

But as they walked off, what Ryan didn't notice was that there was a tiny hole in his bag and the ring box and a love note he had written dropped out, falling into a very blue bag...

* * *

Like it? If you want to know, the ring box and letter falls very deep into the bag, hidden amongst all the junk and _homework_. Have anyide who it might b? R&R! ENJOY!

XX Story-Goddess


	3. Plan Into Action

**Chapter Three**

**Plan Into Action**

Sharpay Evans woke up the very next day with a bright smile on her face. She jumped up out of bed and laid out the clothes she was going to wear for that day. This time, however, she opened the right side of her closet and picked out a very comfortable outfit. She then hopped into the bathroom and took a long, hot bath. She was grinning from ear to ear, this was the day she'd put the plan into action!

Two rooms on the side, Ryan Evans was sitting on his chair, all ready for the first time ever. He too was enveloped in Sharpay's ever-lasting excitement of breaking Troy and Gabriella up. At first he had thought that it was a really mean thing to do, considering they loved each other a lot, but then Sharpay pointed out that he loved her more than Troy could have ever had. That, was true. Ryan had always been the affectionate type and really, as much as Sharpay detested Gabriella, his sister _had_ to agree that they were practically perfect for each other!

_Their love for each other is merely a brother-sister one, just like me and you! _That's what Sharpay had told him yesterday at dinner. She was gulping up her gourment pizza in huge bites, something the Wildcats would call un-sharpay like. After Sharpay had convinced Ryan that, Gabriella and Troy deserved someone better, he too managed to eat three slices of Maisy's extra-special gourment meal!

Ryan looked up as he heard a rap on his door. He quickly ran to open it and reaveled a very different Sharpay. His sister was wearing comfy jeans, flip-flops with pink strips and a white sleeveless top with ruffles at the bottom. She had hear hair lose and slightly curled with a light pastel pink headband. This was how Sharpay dressed like out of school, when she and Ryan went to the park and ran laps around the oval with their pomerian, Muffy.

Outside of school, Ryan reflected thoughtfully, Sharpay was actually very different. She was very sweet, if not a bit bossy, and loved to sprint around the park and play outdor games with Muffy. All the kids in school thought all she did was stay locked up in her room practicing some cheesy opera scene. Actually, it was Ryan who did that, well not singing cheesy songs in his room, obviously! But he stayed indoors in his private dance studio and practiced all the dance steps he knew. Tap, jazz, hip hop and occasionaly Sharpay would join him and they would practice a duet. Otherwise, she would run to the park and beg him to come too.

At the park, the twins would have races. They would have to run around the park three times and run back to their mansion, which was about a kilometre further. Sharpay always won this, coming about half an hour before Ryan and barely panting. She'd be standing there at the door, calmly, sometimes filing her manicured nails and putting on an expression of sheer boredom.

Ryan had once told her she should join the basketball or the track team, but Sharpay merely threw him an icy glare and retorted some witty comeback like, 'Well, you should join the geeky nerds, since you are so good at homework, then?' That would throw Ryan into a state of embarassment that he would be red for the rest of the day, coming home even more scarlet after all the offers of sunscreen given to him.

The only people who knew how Sharpay and Ryan were really like, were Zeke and Gariella. Zeke always had a crush on Sharpay and then in Lava Springs, they had gotten to know each other even more better. That same time, Ryan and Gabriella were getting closer to eachother, both of them unaware of this and just wanting to have a fantastic summer at Lava Springs and a great talent show.

Ryan put the silver spoon in his mouth and crunched the cereal inside his mouth. Sharpay was next to him, rapidly eating her breakfast so that she could get to school in time to start their plan. As Sharpay finished, she plopped her bowl in the sink and reached for her backpack. She was about to take it when her eye spied her pastel pink watch sitting on the counter, blinking a shiny smile at her. The blonde snatched it up and fastned it with a Click, hoping it might come in useful.

She walked back, not hearing the familiar click of her high heels, but instead a softer padding noise. She smiled encouriginly at Ryan, who swallowed his last bite of Cornflakes and dumped it in the sink. Grabbing her water bottle, she spun her car keys around, patiently waiting for Ryan to catch up with her.

----

In East High, the clock turned eight forty five and the students were clustered around the doorway of the school. They were all wondering the same thing, where was Sharpay and her puppy, Ryan? The Evan twins were no where to be seen and this was their usual clock in time. Their 'gang' would stroll into school, hand in hand, making freshman stare up at them in amazement and pride.

The ten students, minus Sharpay and Ryan, making eight students, had walked in together ten minutes ago and they had no idea where the twins were either! Half the student body was peering into the glass window, waiting for a pink convertible with 'FABULUS' marked on it, to pull up across the driveway and for Sharpay Evans to stride out in something pink, glittery and girly and Ryan in something that would match.

Instead, the time ticked on and nobody pulled in. There was a murmur in the crowd and suddenly a boy with orangey blonde hair walked from the crowd. He was wearing a black top, loose jeans, Nike shoes and an un-mistakable red hat! It was Ryan! Suddenly, Chad walked up towards his mate and asked, in his usual Chad-like way, "Where were you, dude? We were looking for you and your ic-"

Ryan shot him a glare. Chad was about to say Ice Queen, which he had sworn not to say since the Lava Springs incident last year. Good thing Ryan was always there to stop him from saying something he would have definitely regreted. Especially in front of a very quick-tempered Sharpay, who could be very intimidating when she really, really felt like she absolutely had to, to make sure she didn' blow up and screech.

"Hey dude!" Ryan felt a thump on his back as Troy bounced towards him. "Well, you look cool!"

Ryan blushed, but only slightly because right then Chad interrupted, "Right! No more girly look for you! You're a man!"

"Right." Ryan replied, rolling his eyes.

Troy gave a hearty laugh and then they walked off to homeroom. Along the way Taylor, Kelsi and Lila joined them along with his fioncee, Gabriella. He kissed Gabriella on the cheek, as any other way in public would embarass him deadly. The nine walked together into homeroom with Mrs Darbus and Troy and Ryan were the last to go in. Before Ryan could go inside, Troy held his arm firmly.

"Hey Ryan?" Troy asked, concerned. "Where's Shar?"

"Hey guys! Am I late?" A sweet voice filled Troy's ears as he looked up to see the one and only Sharpay. Only this was a different Sharpay, she was wearing an outfit that he could have never imagined her wearing and one that made her look surprisingly hot...

Troy shook his head. What was he thinking? He had a girlfriend! A fioncee, a bride-to-be...

Sharpay's soft lips brushed his cheeks in a warm kiss.

The basketball captain's heart rushed. Sharpay had kissed him! Him! And on the cheeks! It was only a friendly kiss, he assured himself, only a...

Right?

* * *

**_Hey guys, sorry it took so long to post, I hope you are still reading! I added a bit of Troypay and don't worry, you'll see soom Ryella soon...._**

**_There is also a MAJOR (ok maybe not major major) Troypay hint in the story, other than the kiss. Remember this bit --_**

**_"Hey Ryan?" Troy asked concerned. "Where is Shar?"_**

**_Did any one of you decode it? Well..... if you have noticed, Troy is the only one actually concerned about Sharpay AND he calls her Shar, not Sharpay! By the way, I'll change the name later to Pay (or PayPay). And Ryella fans...don't fear! It's time for Ryan's part in the plan!!!!!! LOL! Review plz!_**

**_xx Story-Goddess_**


	4. Chemistry Class

**Chapter Four**

**Chemistry Class**

_Use Avogadros number (6x10^23) to find the number of sodium ions in 0.1 moles of NaCl. What is your answer?_

Ryan Evans looked around the room and then back at his book. He was in chemistry class, one of his best subjects. Only he could not concentrate, because Gabriella was sitting right next to him and not Troy! He owed it to his twin, Sharpay, who had dazed Troy so much that he had frozen and the fainted. Good thing he was there to catch him! Troy was then sent to the Sick Bay until seventh period, and that meant six more periods with Gabriella to himself, well since they shared the exact same schedule.

He closed his eyes and remembered what had happened at the end of Mrs Darbus's lesson. Everybody rushed out not wanting to hear another Shakspeare speech or get more detentions. Even Ryan had rushed out, though usually he would stay in with Sharpay to talk about the Musical. He didn't feel in the mood, after all Mrs Darbus hadn't recognised him and his sister at all!

Gabriella, though, was being kept in for some reason. He had stood there, ears pressed to the wall, listening to Mrs Darbus tell her off for 'running off doing things that she should not be doing'. After she had come out, Ryan comforted her as she was boiling with rage and the two ran off to their next class, already aware that they were late.

Bad luck for them, the ran in on the wrong class and sat down in a chair thinking it was their's, only to notice they were sitting in a freshman's seat! They ran off and barged into their chemistry class at last, arriving ten minutes late, much to Mr Deckson's diapproval. Well, they still had fourty-five minutes left of chemistry studying.

He had rushed out and reached for his text book. They were doing pg. 634 and he took out a sharpened pencil and breezed through the questions. It was when Gabriella complimented that he was surprisingly smart and talented in chemistry, is when he went woozy. He was red in the face and tried to be modest, saying that Sharpay was way better than him. Gabriella had laughed and noted how modest and sweet he was, before going back to his work. Now he couldn't concentrate!

Think Ryan, think. If you do good, you'll get Gabriella's attention and it will benefit you and the plan even more. He thought those words and took a quick look at Gabriella, who's hair was tumbling in front of her pale face and chocolate brown eyes. She seemed even prettier to Ryan up close, and he sighed, heavily. Sharpay was right. He needed her attention and he'd have to try really hard.

Starting with chemistry.

Ryan chewed on his pencil and a lightbulb hit him. He read this in his dad's thickest chemistry books. He quickly grabbed the pencil and wrote down in his neatest handwriting: 0.1 mole x (6x10^23 ions / 1 mole) = 6x10^22 ions. Easy.

Gabriella looked over, "Wow Ryan! I was stuck on that one for a while now and you finished it in fifty-five seconds flat!"

Ryan blushed once again and cursed himself for being so sensitive. "Thanks Brie."

"Brie..." smiled Gabriella, "I like that name. Brie. Brie. Brie!"

She laughed, softly and Ryan smiled at her broadly. "You're welcome. Anyway, I guess we have to do question seven now."

Stupid Ryan. Why did you change the subject? He silently beat himself up, but when he heard Gabriella's soft laugh, he thought that maybe it wasn't such a bad thing to do after all. He sighed, he had to stop psyching himself up. He didn't know why he liked herself so much, apart from the fact that she was sweet, kind, caring, talented, smart, beautiful...

"You're right." Gabriella grinned. "Question seven, using the ingredients given in front of you, create your own experiment. Make it as creative as possible and do not copy any professional handiwork. Wow, this'll be hard!"

"Mmm...." Ryan replied, thoughtfully, "Not really. I've got the perfect thing."

Gabriella watched, curiously as Ryan poured in different ingredients, one after the other. She tried to figure out what the outcome would become, but she couldn't take her eyes off what Ryan was doing...or Ryan himself...

The brunette shook her head. What was she thinking?

"Voila!" Ryan exclaimed.

Mr Deckson came over to where Ryan was standing. He watched carefully as the liquid in the bottle slowly rised. It rose and rose until it reached the top. It exploded into several colourful fireworks and Gabriella watched in awe. How did he do that? Ryan smiled at her face and she smiled back, looking over at the fireworks once again. They made a similar pattern, only she could not make out what it was because it was so small.

The bottle popped again and this time the pattern enlarged five times and Gabriella scrunched up her eyes, thinking what it was. That's when it hit her. It wasn't a pattern! It had nothing to do with it! It was letters. She read it out loud. B...R...I...E...

"Brie!" Gabriella gasped, her brown curls falling to her face. She looked at Ryan and then back at the fireworks, who was Brie?

That's when it hit her.

It was her!

She was Brie!

* * *

**WoW! Surprise surprise!!!!!!! Did you like it, I would've posted yesterday but I went to my friends for like six hours and then we had a party. Anyway, you like??????? Review, pls!**

**Cheerz**

**Story-Goddess**

**xx sg xx**


End file.
